Bach Brought Her the Intimacies of Regina Mills
by JMolover13
Summary: Regina wants to listen to classical music. Emma thought she was going to get a sexy day...


**pseudo118 asked you: Hello lovely :D Prompt: Regina listing to Bach's Cello Suite (Inspiration) or Playing the Cello. Emma moaning/bored. Regina makes her *like* classical music. *wink wink nudge nudge* venue of your choosing. YAY! And, thank you!**

**AN: I'm sorry it's a lot shorter than what I've been writing, pseudo118, but I did rather enjoy your prompt, I swear! I just felt that it was good where I ended! Hope you enjoy!**

"OOOOOOOHHHH MY GOD! HOW MUCH LONGER?!" Emma groaned as she laid her head on Regina's lap, "It's been on for HOURS!"

Regina looked down at her, "It's been on for 30 seconds. I've just sat down."

Emma rolled around in a complete circle, her hair flying in every which direction, and her lover rolling her eyes, "So how much longer?!" The blonde whined once more.

"Emma Renee Swan."

Emma stopped all movement and looked up at the woman with surprise, "What are you middle naming me for?"

"Not acting your age. Now grow up, sit with your girlfriend and listen to the classical music! You said that you wanted to do whatever I wanted to do today. I want to listen to Bach' Cello Suites."

"Well, I only said that 'cause I thought you were gonna wanna do sexy stuff." She said as she sat up.

Regina looked over to her girlfriend with surprise before she gave her a glare, "Go home."

"What?" Emma dropped her jaw and turned to face the brunette.

"Go home. You don't want to be here. You don't want to do this, to spend time with me unless you can distract yourself from the real _me_ with my body. So go home."

Emma's slack jaw snapped shut, her brows knit, her eyes narrowed, and her arms folded. She sat back into the couch and began muttering, not caring that Regina could hear her, "Doesn't think I want to be with her, only her body, pfff," she spat, "I'll show her. Stupid, insecure, bitchy, glorious enigma. I love her. Stupid. Stupid." She hugged the opposite side of the couch's arm and turned away from Regina.

Regina watched her, "You know I can hear you, right?"

Emma continued on, "She ever put up with the shit I wanna do without complaining? No! She just says 'no' and that's that. Then she gets mad and pissy because I don't wanna listen to classical music today? Pff, I'll show her. Stupid…"

"I can still hear you."

"I don't care." Emma looked to Regina, "I'm talking loud."

"I don't want to argue, Dear, I gave you an out."

Emma raised her brows, "Call me 'dear' one more time." She threatened.

Regina knew Emma hated it when she called her by the not-so-endearment. She didn't like it either to be completely honest. She only did it when she was angry or frustrated with the blonde. "Emma."

"I mean, so what that I'm not that into this? I'll have you know I love the occasional classical work. I just don't want to listen to it today! But you don't ask if I like the stuff, you just assume that because I whined a little that I've never actually heard the genre and I need to be immersed because I'm just the poor little foster kid that didn't make it through high school." She turned and glared at her, "I know some classical music. I'm just not fond of Bach…"

"Oh and who are you fond of?"

"Tchaikovsky."

Regina raised her brows, "Tchaikovsky? Really?"

"I like The Nutcracker and Swan Lake… and other stuff…" She nodded.

The brunette smiled, "You know, Tchaikovsky was allegedly not very fond of Bach either…"

Emma shrugged and leaned forward as she planted her feet on the ground and her elbows on her knees then clasped her hands, "I also like a couple songs that I listen to when I study or need to concentrate… I like Claire de Lune and then a completely different one called I Giorni by dude-I-can't-pronounce…"

Regina crawled across the couch and pulled Emma's hands apart, "Look at you…" She said with a smile on her face as she pushed Emma back into the couch's plush cushions. "You're all into classical music and I had no idea."

"That's because _you_ only want _me_ for my body."

Regina straddled the blonde, "Oh, Emma, that's not the only reason I want you and you know it."

Emma reached out and squeezed Regina's hips, "It's not the only reason I want you either… It's a good reason, but not the only reason. It's an eventual insignificant reason."

Regina leaned forward, trailing her hands up to Emma's shoulders, "Because we'll eventually be old and grey and won't have sexy bodies anymore."

Emma grinned and nodded. They stared at each other for a full minute before Emma's face turned blank, "Seriously, how much longer?"

Regina rolled her eyes and leaned down to kiss her, "How about a compromise? You listen to this with me and I'll let you do sexy stuff to me and vice versa the whole time…"

"I only have one thing to say to you…"

"Oh yeah, what's that?"

"Why are you still wearing your clothes woman?"

Emma listened to the whole thing. She knew Regina would expect her to know it if she were to hum it sometime later on. She listened to every crescendo and decrescendo and key change and tempo and every emotion the music was supposed to bring out. Maybe this once, she liked Bach; maybe this once she liked Bach a lot. Because Bach brought her the intimacies of Regina Mills.


End file.
